Class Design - Jade Convert (Damian Kennett 1701487)
The Jade Convert The Jade Convert is the class unique to The Green Garden 'region and taught solely by those favoured by The Jade Emperor. 'How to Aquire Should a player wish to aquire the Jade Convert class they will first have to travel to The Green Garden region within hong kong and meet with The Jade Emperor to request to be taken on as his student. This class can only be acquired by Gifted individuals. Once requested The Jade Emperor will assign the player the quest The way of the Jade Convert 'in which the player will have to go through the dungeons of '''The Green Garden '''with no weapons and come out of the other side alive. Once this has successfully been completed the player will have access to The Jade Convert class. 'Equipment A Jade Convert may only equip light armour and special Green Garden robes. A Jade Convert only uses specially made gloves crafted from varying quality Jade Dragon '''Hides as their weapons, They use these gloves to fiercely amplify their abilities. A Jade Convert is unable to wield any other form of weaponry. Once a specialisation has been chosen a Jade Convert will wear a necklace and arm braces which relate to the '''Realm they chose to master. 'Jade Convert Abilities (LvL 1 - 15) ' 'Specialisations (LvL 20) - The Three Realms' Once a Jade Convert has reached Level 20 they will be called back to a consultation meeting with The Jade Emperor about the Three realms. The Jade Emperor will give a brief description of each realm to the player as they are then required to choose between the three of them, each of them possessing their own unique abilities and play styles. Once the player chooses a realm to specialise they will acquire the level 20 ability of that realm and they will be presented with a necklace and arm bracers which clearly indicate through colours and design which realm the player has chosen (Heaven = White/Gold. Hell = Black/Red. Living = Green/Brown) 'The Realm of Heaven (LvL 20-60)' The Realm of Heaven is the pure path that a player may choose to follow. Players who choose this path will have access to primarily healing and buffing abilities for those looking to play a supportive play style within the Silk Road. Once Achieving Level 60 as a Heavenly Realm Jade Convert the player will achieve the 'Master of the Heavens' Title. 'The Realm of The Living (LvL 20-60)' The realm of the Living is the most neutral Realm of the three that the player may choose to follow. Players who choose this path will have access to a mix of offensive and defensive abilities for those looking for a balanced play style for The Silk Road. Once Achieving Level 60 as a Living Realm Jade Convert the player will achieve the 'Master of the Living Realm' Title. 'The Realm of Hell (LvL 20-60)' The Realm of Hell is the darkest and most evil of the three that the player may choose to follow. Players who choose this path will primarily have access to abilities that will greatly harm their enemies and summon NPC units to fight along side them for those looking for a High DPS play style for The Silk Road. Once Achieving Level 60 as a Hell Realm Jade Convert the player will achieve the 'Master of Hell' Title (Inspired by the Jade Emperor)